kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Engine
The Infernal Engine is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is one of the bosses at Beast's Castle. Design The Infernal Engine is a large, box-shaped, apparently mechanical Heartless with four black wheels, two on either side of its body. It appears to be predominantly made of wood. Its face takes up its entire front side, with a large, red, jagged mouth with yellow "lips" on its lower half, and a black "forehead" with silver, metal additives on it. Its eyes are a glowing yellow color and its Heartless emblem is in the middle of its face. There is a wooden guardrail on its top decorated by yellow and red patterns as well as four white spikes. The Infernal Engine is able to release a battering ram, hammer, and boxes from its mouth. Riding atop of the Infernal Engine are several smaller Heartless, referred to as "archers" in the Journal. Each of these Heartless wear silver armor, including a bullet-shaped helmet with an opening for their black faces and glowing yellow eyes. All of their helmets sport two short spikes and a curled, black antenna, and they do not seem to have legs, instead balancing on a spike. They wield large, indigo weapons that fire projectiles and each sports a Heartless emblem emblazoned on their chests. The Infernal Engine's name has several potential meanings. "Infernal" could refer to the fireballs its fires, as "infernal" can mean "of a great fire", or it could refer to its antagonistic nature, since infernal can also mean "fiendish" or "of or relating to hell". "Engine" is a reference to its apparent mechanical nature and its use as a vehicle by the smaller Heartless archers. The Infernal Engine's Japanese name, "Demon's Fortress", reflects its massive, sturdy construct and the way the archers use it as a "fortress" of sorts. This name and the Infernal Engine's behavior are also reminiscent of the Demon Wall enemy from the Final Fantasy series. Strategy The battle with the Infernal Engine can be quite difficult, but not if the player utilizes a good strategy. When the three lesser Heartless drive the main boss, they can allow it to perform a variety of attacks. These all appear rapidly, and the flurry of moves can only be slowed by defeating the three lesser creatures. When the smaller Heartless are in control, the Infernal Engine's attacks are as follows: *Shoots arrows that rain down from above. Can be avoided via not allowing the Heartless Emblem that scales the ground to stand under Roxas. *Summons bombs from the Infernal Engine's maw. Can be blocked with the Guard Ability. *Causes a giant hammer to appear from out of the Infernal Engine's maw, smashing the ground and creating a giant shockwave. Can be avoided by staying as close as possible to the Infernal Engine. *The Infernal Engine spews a battering ram, charging for an attack. When it stops glowing, it charges forward, trampling Roxas. Can be avoided by keeping away from the Heartless. *Causes a cannon to appear and shoots fireballs. Can be blocked and reflected back to destroy one of the lesser heartless. Keep blocking the shots until all three of the lesser heartless are destroyed. When the archers have been destroyed, the Infernal Engine will spit out boxes containing Soldier Heartless until they have returned. Just ignore them and keep hitting the Infernal Engine with aerial combos. The Soldiers will eventually disappear. As in all boss battles in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, utilize the Limit Break, should you hit low HP. Heal periodically. The three smaller creatures will respawn in a short time. Follow this strategy and keep these things in mind, and the Infernal Engine should fall rather easily. Gallery File:Demon's Fortress.png|Artwork of the Infernal Engine